Bad Things
by HPequalsgreatlit
Summary: It started in an engagement party, Hermione tells Ginny how she feels but how will Ginny react? Femslash HrG. Please Read and Review.
1. March

**March**

**An Engagement Party **

This is exactly what she did not need.

I mean it was okay when they were at work, never a dull moment really. They were constantly together if it was research, or even just having lunch. But every night, when they left, they went their separate ways. One back to her simple apartment in near Diagon Alley, the other to her boyfriend and their house in Grimmauld place.

So far it hadn't been a perfect situation, but it had suited them both. When Ginny had gotten engaged, it hadn't much affected Hermione, aside from the slight pang of disappointment. When Hermione broke up with Ron, it hadn't affected Ginny that much, aside from the fleeting feeling of absolute elation. They did not talk about the private life of one another much. In fact, they ignored it to the point where it was a bit odd. But it worked for them… well it had. Until now.

Ginny was only an arms length away from Harry at any given moment throughout the evening and Hermione was avoiding them at all costs. Seeing them together made her feel like her stomach was in her chest. Like she was constantly falling off a cliff, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. There was a lump in her throat and her whole body felt heavy.

When she had a chance to prepare for Ginny and Harry being together, she always did fine. She put on her smile and was the convincing best friend to each of them, the happy, fun loving person she always was. But to have to endure it for long periods of time was like running a marathon. It drained everything out of her, to the point she couldn't hide her disdain any longer. At these points, she would usually excuse herself, go home and rest until the next day. This was there engagement party however, and that was impossible.

Every touch, every glance they shared was like a stab into her. It made her physically hurt, which she did not realize was even possible. Plus, it was almost if they preferred her around them, almost as if they constantly needed her around, as an audience.

After excusing herself again, she made her way up the stairs of Grimmauld palce. She wanted to get out of the way of other guests and be by herself for a moment. She found herself studying the black family tree when she heard a noise behind her.

She looked back startled to see Ginny standing there in her little black dress looking radiant but concerned.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh just looking around." replied Hermione grinning sheepishly.

"Why don't you come and join us?"

"Come on Gin, I've been with you all day… I can't wander away for a bit?"

"Of course you can, you just have been acting weird all day and I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Oh have I? Well I apologize, I didn't mean to make you worried." Hermione said a little sharply, more sharply than she had intended to say it anyway.

"You know what… fine. Forget it."

"Ginny…wait."

"No Hermione, I don't know what to ask anymore. If you don't want to tell me what's going on with you, fine."

"Ginny, what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me why you don't talk to me anymore. Why you can't stand Harry. Why you think I can't notice this happy show you put on when everyone is around. Why aren't you being you?"

"I don't hate Harry Ginny; he's one of my best mates."

"Then why is it whenever I'm around you look away from us, that you cringe whenever we get close. Are you jealous? Do you like Harry, what is it Hermione?"

The feeling of despair evaporated as if it were water and was replaced by burning anger. A fire Hermione hadn't felt in a very long time. Her voice got very quiet and strained.

"How could you say that. You've known me for a long time Ginny. And you, more than anyone else should know that I want you to be happy more than anyone else in the world. For you to suggest, that I have any feelings for Harry… how dare you Ginny…"

She marched towards, Ginny following close behind.

"Hermione… Hermione wait."

"What Ginny? What do you want me to say?"

"I just want to know why!"

"Why what? Why I wont sit there with you? Sit there and watch you whispering to your boyfriend with your hand in his lap? Why I don't feel like sitting there being ignored, like I don't even exist? To watch you, while he's rubbing your back, playing with your hair… I'm human Ginny. I don't know why you constantly need to have me as some sort of audience member to the games you two play. I can't do it anymore, it makes me sick. I don't like the way he treats you. I love Harry, but I don't love the two of you together."

"So you do love him, you cant stand to see him with someone else."

"Jesus Ginny! Haven't you figured it out yet? It's not you I that I am jealous of…. It's him."

"You're jealous of him?"

Hermione just stood there in silence while Ginny looked down at her feet.

"Look Ginny, you know it's not easy for me to say what I feel."

"I know."

"But I need you to know, just once.. how much I care about you."

"I know you do."

"Not like that Gin, I want to be more than that."

Tears were welling up in Ginny's eyes, which was quite rare for her and Hermione knew it.

"I…I can't…."

"I know."

"Your friendship means so much to me Hermione…"

"Don't do that. Please don't do that. I told you, I'm only going to tell you once. I just needed you to know, if only that one time."

"Hermione…."

"Just please, be a little more understanding when you are together with me. Being the perpetual third wheel is killing me Gin."

Hermione walked back down the stairs towards the party, leaving a confused Ginny standing alone in a hallway.


	2. June

**I don't own a thing and the next chapter will be better I promise. :) REVIEW **

* * *

**June**

An Encounter

Summer had begun and not much had changed. Ginny was beginning to become accustomed to her new life. Not many had noticed the ring absent from her finger until the articles started flooding in from the Daily Prophet.

"_An Engagement Interrupted by Rita Skeeter"_

_Not many know the truth behind the unexpected breakup by one Ginny Weasley and the hero of the Wizarding world Mr. Harry Potter, however there has been speculation. A trusted and close friend of the former couple sat down with me to discuss the intimate details. From what was said, it appears the Miss Weasley found Mr. Potter in a tangled love affair with one of his closest friends. Since the insufferable Hermione Granger has been away for the past few months that leaves only one other, his closest friend Mr. Ronald Weasley. There were often rumors that hey had more than a friendship while at school, but nothing had ever been proven. After the split between Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, we thought that the rumors might spring up again. A Miss Susan Bones, niece of the late Amelia Bones had this to say,_

_"I have been dating Ron exclusively for the last three months, and trust me….he's not been with Harry. I would go in to all the intimate details, but that would not be appropriate. So leave him alone, you disgusting piece of…" (Quote continues on page 26 b.) No my dear, what is inappropriate is your resistance to admit the truth._

* * *

Ginny had laughed at this article and others like it after she and Harry called it quits. All articles aside from one or two had assumed that Harry had been the one to break it off, and that Ginny was sitting alone, heartbroken. It couldn't be any farther from the truth.

Ginny had broken up with Harry and he was still feeling the repercussions. It wasn't all and all a bad thing, however. Ginny and Harry sill spent a lot of time together and still remained quite close. It had been a few months since they had broken up and they decided to grab lunch at a pub on the west end of London.

"You know, I always had this nagging feeling you weren't telling me something, or that you were unhappy…"

"Harry I was never unhappy."

"Unhappy was the wrong word, dissatisfied maybe."

"I don't exactly know what you mean Harry."

"Oh come on Ginny, if you were completely happy we'd still be getting married in a month."

"Alright I see what you're saying; I guess I just don't understand your point."

"I just wanted to say, that this was something I wasn't completely shocked by. I mean both of us were just going through the motions right? I knew that something was making you unhappy."

Ginny sighed. They had been hovering around this topic for some time, what had made Ginny leave.

"I mean don't get me wrong Gin, I'm glad we ended it because we were both unhappy in the end. I just want to know what made you unhappy, I think I deserve that at least."

"Harry…"

"Look Gin, you don't owe me anything ok? If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. I mean I'm not going to force you…"

"Oh Jesus Harry… fine I'll bloody tell you. Just stop making me feel guilty…"

Harry smiled, took a swig of his beer and leaned closer to listen.

"Look Harry, I don't really know exactly… but part of this does involve someone else."

"HA I knew it! Who is it?" Harry shouted excitedly.

"Hermione…."

Harry sat silent with his mouth hanging open, and then started laugh slightly.

Sorry guys, that was a hard chapter for me and I know its short, I know what I want to happen, its just getting there… 


	3. June Cont

**I dont own anything and reviews are always appreciated. :)

* * *

**

**June**

_Guess who?_

"Hermione?" laughed Harry, "Seriously??"

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Well Ginny, it's just a bit of a surprise… I mean when did this happen?"

"Well it's been a long time coming. I guess there was always something there. I just had ignored it. I guess Hermione didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Didn't ignore it. She told me at our engagement party."

"Our engagement party? Where was I?"

"Well obviously not around Harry. I mean she wasn't going to tell me this in front of you I'm sure."

He frowned for a minute, "So what did you tell her?"

"HA!" Ginny laughed loudly surprising Harry and making him jump.

"That's the best part Harry. I told her it could never happen, That I couldn't do anything…"

Harry grinned despite himself, "That is pretty funny, considering you did break it off."

"Hey, you are just as happy about that."

"Yeah, although all of the articles that Rita Skeeter wrote were pretty awful, 'the interludes of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley' Jesus…."

Ginny laughed, "Oh I know all about your secret love affair with Ron, Harry. Those articles were _very _informative."

"Oh Ha.. Ha… Ha…" said Harry sarcastically, "Well, are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what Harry?"

"Gin, you need to tell her how you feel."

"I'm not going to do that Harry."

"Why not?"

"Well for one, she's in South America somewhere studying the Mayans… or was it the Incas?"

"The Mayans."

"Fine, the fucking Mayans… whatever... the point is Harry, she's not here." Ginny said getting more and more annoyed.

"No, the point is you're just like your fucking brother."

"What in the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you are to damn proud."

Ginny sat there for a moment, sniggered and then threw down a couple of quid to pay for her drink. "Oh Harry, we know each other entirely to well. I can be mad at you one moment, and laughing the next. Look, I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later." and with that she walked out of the bar.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted gulping down the rest of his drink, throwing his money down and sprinted past the rest of the patrons out the door. He caught up to her a little ways down the street.

"Jesus Ginny…"

"What Harry?"

"Look you need to tell her!"

"Come off it Harry, I'm not going to tell her!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked around helplessly.

"Ginny you broke up our marriage for her!"

"That was not the only reason Harry, there were a lot of different things. I needed to be on my own, live my own life and so did you! We weren't happy, we were comfortable. There is a huge difference."

"Yes but she was part of it Gin, and you are going to need to face it sooner or later."

"Well once you go and tell Luna about how you feel, then we'll talk."

"Wha..? What are you talking about?"

"You're a bright guy Harry, you'll figure it out."

* * *

_-Later that Month-_

Ginny and Harry were at the burrow about to sit down to dinner with Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur and George. It was a normal dinner; they had all gotten into the habit of meeting and having dinner every Sunday and even through Harry and Ginny had broken up, it continued on anyways regardless.

Ginny and Harry were in the garden talking quietly by themselves when they heard a clang in the kitchen followed by a commotion.

Harry and Ginny ran in the house to see what had happened, only to see Hermione being strangled in a hug by Mrs. Weasley.

If Ginny hadn't known any better she would have guessed that her heart didn't sit in her chest but that it lived in her throat and that it was thumping so loudly that the entire room could here it.

Her jaw had clenched shut and her mouth had twisted into this ridiculous smile that she couldn't get off her face. Her lungs weren't working either; she was running out of air, until Harry elbowed her hard in the ribs.

Ginny then took a huge gulp of air, that she was sure Hermione had heard. Harry snorted at the embarrassed look on Ginny's face which caused Ginny to subsequently smack Harry in the chest.

Ginny started walking over towards her mother and Hermione and before she reached there it felt as if she had run a marathon. Hermione was still in the clutches of Mrs. Weasley, but smiled at Ginny and gave her a helpless smile as if to say, 'I think your mum missed me…' Ginny just continued to keep the same ridiculous smile plastered on her face.

Finally released from the death grip of Mrs. Weasley, Hermione made her way towards Ginny. "Hey there, how's it going?" she said awkwardly pulling Ginny into a hug. Ginny gulped, careful not to breathe in the scent of her. "I think I should be asking you that question."

"Yeah it's been a while huh?" asked Hermione innocently.

"More than a while." Ginny said in a slightly bitter tone, which Hermione did not pick up on.

Then Hermione left Ginny to go and talk to Harry. Ginny felt something she never had before. It felt like a tugging… almost like a part of her was leaving when Hermione left. And she felt…well it wasn't anger. It was more like disappointment, mixed with excitement. Hermione had walked away, which was disappointing. But Ginny was just as excited for when she got to talk to her again.

After the excitement had calmed down, they pulled up another chair and all sat down at the dinner table.

"Look, I'm sorry to barge in on you all like this. It's just that I am back from my trip and you all are the first I wanted to see."

"Oh Hermione dear, you know you are always welcome here. It's been so empty with all the children gone."

Hermione smiled and quietly ate her food.

Ginny had wanted to catch her eye all night but Hermione had avoided her gaze. At first, Ginny thought it had been coincidence. However, soon she realized that Hermione had to be ignoring her.

"So where are you going to work Hermione?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Oh it will be the same job, back at the ministry." Hermione smiled.

"And did you find someone special on your trip down in South America Ms. Granger?"

grinned George.

Ginny's heart was beating fast again.

Hermione blushed, embarrassed, "Actually I am dating someone."

Ginny's heart went from feeling like it was in her throat to plummeting straight down into the pit of her stomach were it stopped beating altogether.

"She actually works at the ministry too."

"Do we know her?" asked Harry curiously, looking a bit guilty because he didn't want to make Ginny uncomfortable.

Hermione looked at Ginny for the first time, as if she was daring her to say something. When she didn't say anything she continued. "Yeah you might. Do you remember Penelope Clearwater?"

"Percy's ex girlfriend? Man you are reaching the bottom of the barrel when you start dating old Percy ex's. Few that there are…"George laughed while Mrs. Weasley gave him a disapproving scowl.

"No…no. I'm dating her sister. Julia Clearwater or Jules for short."

"Why don't I remember her…?" Harry frowned.

"Because she was a Slytherin..." George snickered.

"Slytherin?" Ginny said quietly.

Everyone at the table turned and looked at her.

"What's wrong with that? Aren't we all past the segregation of houses by now?" Hermione asked with an edge of superiority.

"There is nothing wrong with it," Ginny stated bluntly, "they are just a bit cunning is all."

"She's different." Hermione muttered.

"Alright…"

"Ok…"

Silence filled the room as everyone picked at there food, a sort of awkward tension had filled the room.

"So the wedding is coming up then right?" Hermione asked trying to lighten the mood.

George started to openly laugh, causing Mr. Weasley to kick him in the shin to get him to stop.

"Oh my, you haven't heard." Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"Something happened?" Hermione said looking from Ginny to Harry, Harry to Ginny.

Ginny smiled sadly at her but said nothing.

**Next Chapter: The Date**

**Ok guys there it was! Sorry if it's a bit off, but I had been drinking wine while writing it in the first place. And I am drinking wine as I am typing it up… ******** so I plead slight intoxication if there are any problems. **


End file.
